


who's bossy now?

by Fireborn



Series: meant for me [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time (of sorts), M/M, Making Out, Smut, kinda smirky Riku, kindy bratty Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Sora’s hands moved from Riku’s hair to his sides, lightly tracing up and down over the skin there, from his hips to shoulders and back, and after a few patterns like that, Riku was shivering so much he had to break the kiss. He tried to lick Sora’s bottom lip instead, but the sudden shudder that ran through him as Sora’s fingers moved across the small of his back forced him to bury his face half into the pillow, half against Sora’s neck.Sora giggled, and Riku groaned.(In which Sora is a little brat, but Riku matches him beat for beat.)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: meant for me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778812
Comments: 22
Kudos: 223





	who's bossy now?

They had been making out for a good while. Maybe an hour. Possibly even longer. It was hard to say because time was not really one of the important things on Riku’s mind when they did this.

All he knew was that it was early evening by now, which he could tell because of the orange-pink sunlight filtering through the open blinds and illuminating Sora — on his back below him — in soft pastel rays. Sora’s shirt was somewhere on the carpet to their right or at the foot of the bed; the location of Sora’s shirt was also ranked very low on the list of important things on Riku’s mind. All that mattered was that it wasn’t _on_ Sora at the moment. Riku was shirtless as well, his legs trapped between Sora’s, his hands tangled in Sora’s hair, and his tongue tracing little patterns against Sora’s.

They were slowly moving against each other as they kissed, the grind unhurried and _nice_ , the sliding fabric of both their sweatpants making the rising heat against him, _inside_ him, even sweeter, _deeper_ somehow — the slowest of slow-burns. Some days Sora didn’t have the patience for any of this, but today Riku had worn him out during their sparring session, and that meant Sora was content to lie back and let Riku do as he wished, no rush and no real desire yet to get to an _end goal_.

Sora’s hands moved from Riku’s hair to his sides, lightly tracing up and down over the skin there, from his hips to shoulders and back, and after a few patterns like that, Riku was shivering so much he had to break the kiss. He tried to lick Sora’s bottom lip instead, but the sudden shudder that ran through him as Sora’s fingers moved across the small of his back forced him to bury his face half into the pillow, half against Sora’s neck.

Sora giggled, and Riku groaned.

Sora stopped teasing then, rubbing his cheek against Riku’s like a kitten until Riku lifted his head and kissed him again, deep and slow, so slow, just the way he liked it. The wet sounds of their kisses mingled with Sora’s little gasps and whimpers, his breath coming a little faster now, and Riku pressed against him a little harder.

That seemed to be Sora’s cue, ever in tune, to open his legs a little wider and rub up a little more insistently, a little _whine_ in the back of his throat that sent a spark of heat through Riku’s stomach. He pulled back to lightly bite Sora’s lip, pulled on it a little, and Sora’s whine turned into a little _groan_.

Okay, _that_ sent a hot spark of arousal through Riku’s insides, and at long last, he vaguely allowed his thoughts to drift to the possible end goal here.

He pulled back to look at Sora, resting his weight on his elbows so as not to crush the boy underneath him. Sora was breathing hard, his eyes closed, and his lips were quivering as if he couldn’t decide whether to speak or kiss Riku again.

“Why’d you stop?” Sora said, and then — ah, there it was. The little pout as Sora’s eyes fluttered open.

So predictable. Riku loved him so much.

He smiled, moving his hands so he could smooth the wayward spikes out of Sora’s face, then leaned down for another small kiss to Sora’s dark red, swollen lips because he couldn’t help himself.

When he pulled back again, they looked at each other, panting, and Riku took in Sora’s darkened gaze, his bright red cheeks, the sweat gleaming faintly on his chest.

Okay, definitely time to think about an end goal.

“Sora, what—” Riku broke off, the words sticking in his throat. He was going to ask Sora what he wanted. They had been doing this sex thing for two months now, and they were still figuring out all the different things they could do together.

That was okay though — _more_ than okay — because everything they had done so far had been beyond Riku’s wildest imagination. It turned out that having _Sora_ to share this with was the most intense thing of all, and it didn’t matter if they used their hands or just grinded against each other. A few times they had used their mouths. In the end, Riku just wanted to see Sora fall apart in front of him. That was the biggest turn-on of all.

Even so, Riku was _curious_ about other things they could try and, in between training sessions and magic lessons, he’d snuck a book out of the Mysterious Tower’s library and hidden it at the back of his closet so he could read it whenever Sora was off somewhere — cooking with Axel or making charms with Kairi or chasing Donald around the Tower.

The book was... _interesting_ , and it described in great detail _all_ the things guys could do together. Things that required lube or condoms, neither of which were things Riku was particularly keen on going out to buy in Twilight Town, even though he really wanted them. 

If only there was a postal delivery service to the Tower… 

“Riku?” It wasn’t so much of a plea as a request, and it shook Riku out of his reveries. Sora wasn’t pouting anymore, and his face was soft as he reached out and tugged a wayward strand of silver hair behind Riku’s ear. “What’re you thinking of?”

He didn’t _have_ to say it. He could think of something else. Something safe, something they’d done before, something he already knew they would both enjoy.

“Tell me,” Sora said firmly.

Well, he was always weak to that voice, and that face, and the way Sora always brought out all the honest parts of himself in the very best way.

“There’s something I wanted to…” he trailed off, fighting the urge to bury his face in Sora’s neck so he wouldn’t need to look at him while they had this conversation.

Sora smiled encouragingly, though, and before he knew it, Riku’s next words had left him in a rush of breath. “I wanna try something.”

“Oh?” The look on Sora’s face shifted from encouragement to intrigue.

“So, I read this book, right?” Riku lifted his gaze to stare at the headboard while he talked, which was infinitely easier than looking at Sora’s face. “And you know if two guys have sex — like, real sex, they need…lube. And to prepare the person who’s…”

He ran out of air while he was talking, and his breath hitched, but by the time he had gasped new air into his lungs, he had lost his nerve to finish the sentence. The words hung between them, and Riku thought maybe it would be nice if the bed opened up now to swallow him so he wouldn’t need to finish…whatever this was.

“I know,” Sora said, a little small, and all of the air left Riku’s lungs again like an overinflated balloon. He could practically feel himself gliding through the air as he deflated, high-pitched whistle included.

“I wanna do that to you.” Riku didn’t know from where he’d gathered the courage, but now the words were out in the open between them. There was a long pause, and he snapped his mouth shut, feeling his entire face heat up. “Never mind, forget I—”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I wanna… I wanna try that, too.”

 _Oh_. 

Well, that made things a lot less complicated. Riku felt the corners of his mouth curve up into a small smile, and finally he managed to look down at Sora again. Sora was blushing a little, but his face was determined and his eyes had darkened, and _oh_.

“Are…” Riku gulped almost painfully. “Are you sure?”

Instead of more talking, Sora nodded, his excitement evident in the way he pushed Riku back so he could slide out of his navy sweatpants and boxers. This part wasn’t _new_ by any means, but Riku still swallowed when his mouth suddenly felt like cotton.

“You too,” Sora whispered.

Riku was frozen for a second, looking up at Sora’s face, searching for something he wasn’t sure of. Then Sora bit his lip and his blush deepened, and somehow _that_ sent Riku into action. He quickly shimmied out of his own grey sweatpants and underwear. 

When they were both fully naked, Sora tugged him down until they were pressed together again and _ahhhh yessss_. Riku would never get used to how amazing it felt being skin to skin. They were both already half-hard. Even though rubbing together sent heat to pool in Riku’s stomach, there was still no real desperation yet as Riku started rolling his hips slowly.

There was more kissing, their lips wet and way too good at sliding together _just right_. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist so he could pull Riku down while he jerked his hips up, sending sparks all over Riku’s body.

“Sor—” he breathed, gasping as Sora repeated the movement, feeling the heat build between them.

Surprisingly, it was Sora who stopped moving, then.

“So, uhm…” Sora said as the trail of spit between their mouths fell apart. “We’ll need lube.”

“Oh,” Riku said, sitting back a little, because _of course_. He cursed himself suddenly for not trying harder to gather the courage to go out and _buy it_. Maybe there was something else they could use instead? He was sure there was some massage oil around— 

“I’ve got…lube.” Sora’s voice was small, but the words pierced through Riku as if Sora had yelled them in his ear instead.

“You have—” Riku trailed off, sliding his hands out of Sora’s hair and resting them on the pillow to take some of his weight, because suddenly he was trembling again.

Sora nodded, not meeting his eyes. “I read a book, too. And I thought… Well… I thought if we ever wanted to try it, I should be prepared.”

“God, I love you.” The words tumbled out of Riku’s mouth without conscious thought, but that was okay because Sora _beamed_ up at him.

“I kinda like you, too,” he replied with a proud little smirk that did nothing to bring Riku’s heart rate down.

Riku puffed his cheeks and blew out air with a mock-indignant huff. “Jerk.”

“You really wanna insult me now?” Sora smirked again. “Did you wanna put your fingers in me or _not_?”

Riku choked on his swallow and made an involuntary high-pitched wheezing noise, and it took him a good fifteen seconds to stop coughing. When he finally did, Sora was still smirking up at him, although there was some hesitance behind it now.

“I love you, too, you know.”

Riku leaned down to bring their foreheads together, accepting Sora’s soft and chaste kiss as a peace offering. “Yeah. I know.”

“Hmmmm.” Sora wrapped both arms around Riku’s chest, pressing them flush together again. “The lube is ah—” 

Slowly, Riku brushed his lips down towards Sora’s neck where he pressed his tongue flat against the pulse point, feeling the rapid beat fluttering below Sora’s warm skin. 

“Oh,” Sora said, squeezing his arms, rotating his hips up as Riku’s lips smoothed down, down, over a collarbone, a pec muscle and then a nipple. “Ohhhhh.”

“Yes,” Riku said with amusement, his tongue against one of Sora’s nipples, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching the other one because payback was always sweet. “I do wanna put my fingers in you.”

“The nightstand,” Sora gasped out, his hips now settling into a little rhythm as Riku’s tongue swirled round and round. 

“This is also nice, though,” Riku said teasingly. “I could do this, instead.”

“ _Riku_. The nightstand.”

Riku laughed, felt the vibrations of that travel into Sora, causing him to squirm a little, felt the _heat_ between them and god. He could do this forever. He loved it so much. He loved Sora so, _so much_. 

Even when Sora was pulling on Riku’s hair and sighing deeply and Riku could all but _hear_ the pout on his face.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Riku let go of Sora to lean over towards the nightstand. “Bossy.”

“I have to be, to get what I want here.”

That made Riku snort. “Sora, you _always_ get what you want.”

Sora kicked at his shin without any force behind it. “It always just takes you for _ever_ though.”

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Riku grinned.

“Hmphhhh.”

Riku ignored him and instead opened the top drawer of the nightstand, leaning halfway off the bed to peer into it. _There,_ behind the stack of Blitzball magazines and a spare gummiphone charger: a clear tube with red swirling patterns on it. When his fingers wrapped around it, he wasn’t sure if he felt more nervous or more excited. Maybe both in equal parts.

He sat back, knees bent and legs spread out to either side. Dropping the lube to the bed, he now had both of his hands free to put them on Sora’s lithe waist, his skin so, so hot to the touch. He dragged Sora towards him across the bedsheets, fingers digging into the soft skin. Sora got the idea, raising his legs to rest them over Riku’ thighs.

Like this, Riku would have good access for what they were about to do, although currently, he was too hesitant to glance down. Instead, he raised his eyes over Sora’s flushed chest and neck to his shining, wide eyes.

“So, uhm,” Sora said, and he bit his lip, his hands coming up to grip the pillow on both sides next to his head. He looked…gorgeous. Flawless. The sunshine scattered across his chest, his chest and stomach falling and rising rapidly. “Go slow?” 

Riku bent at the waist and pressed the softest of kisses to Sora’s stomach, looking up through his lashes to see Sora’s eyes fall closed for a moment as he took a deep breath, his stomach expanding, then contracting again on the shaky exhale. 

“Yeah, of course,” Riku muttered, reaching for the lube.

There was a loud click as he flicked the cap off the tube and felt Sora’s eyes on him as he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. The book had said better to use too much than too little, and Riku wanted to do this right. 

The tube discarded again, Riku brought slick fingers to Sora’s entrance, not pressing in yet, just slowly rubbing back and forth. Sora gasped, and his hips twitched a little.

“Okay?” Riku asked, surprised to hear his voice come out way too deep. He placed his other hand on Sora’s right thigh, his thumb resting on the soft skin of the inside, slowly stroking in small circles.

Sora nodded, gripping the pillow a little harder. “‘S just cold.”

The lube warmed up quickly though, and Riku could both feel and see Sora start to relax again at the repetitive motion he was making with his fingertips. “Tell me, if it doesn’t feel good, okay? I’ll stop.”

“Y-yeah. Okay. This feels...good though.”

Riku pressed down a little harder against the rim, revelling in Sora’s sharp intake of breath and the way his hips pushed _down_. It was hard to decide if he wanted to look at Sora’s face or his own fingers, so his gaze flicked between the two every few seconds.

“I’m gonna…” Riku fought for the words, against the blush, but then he suddenly realised they were in one of the most intimate positions they could possibly be in. He could see Sora’s cock, flushed and hard against his stomach, and Sora’s ass — and if Sora were to lift his head a little, he would be able to see just how turned on Riku was from this as well. It seemed stupid to feel embarrassed about _words_ now. “I’m gonna put one in now.”

He waited for Sora’s nod, and then took his index finger to slowly, slowly push it in until the first knuckle. There was a small resistance there, so he paused, taking a moment to rub against the walls there with a little twist of his wrist. It was warm, wet with lube and _tight,_ and Riku almost groaned, but he bit the sound back just in time. 

After a few moments of this, Sora relaxed around him, and Riku could slide his finger in a little deeper. He made sure to press the pad of his finger up, towards the inner wall, and Sora honest to god _moaned_ at the friction. 

“Riku…” Sora’s moan turned into a sigh as the pressure on Riku’s finger eased a little.

He slid his finger out again, and Sora seemed to like that even more, judging by the sounds he was letting out, almost needier than Riku had ever heard him before.

With every little drag and push, Sora was making little panting noises, gazing wide-eyed at Riku. He looked _close_ already, from only this. Riku wasn’t sure whether to smirk or just stare.

“What does it...feel like?” Riku asked hoarsely.

Sora opened his mouth, presumably to answer the question, but then Riku slid his finger back in — deeper than previously, twisting a little, and Sora closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillow, his back arching as he _shuddered_.

“Ri-ahhh-ku!”

That wasn’t an answer per se, but the way Sora’s thighs were quivering and the way his entire body shuddered again in a wave, tip to toes, told Riku what he wanted to know.

He deliberately rubbed his finger in and out, feeling Sora clench and unclench around him. Sora was moaning again, his body tight and trembling, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow.

“Riku... Riku, Riku…” The words were interspersed with high-pitched moans and gasps.

God, Riku wanted to... He wanted Sora to _tell_ him…

“Does it feel good?”

Sora forced his eyes open, and when their gazes met, Riku was blown away by the utter amazement on Sora’s face. His cheeks flushed, his pupils so large his eyes were _dark_. It sent a shiver through Riku, and he felt his own cock twitch in response.

With a tiny grin, he curled his finger upwards just so, and Sora’s mouth opened in a wordless gasp.

“Good?” Riku asked again.

“God yes,” Sora choked out, his voice high and so full of _want_ that Riku needed a moment to process it.

He slowly slid his finger out, intending to push back in with two this time, but he paused when Sora _whimpered_.

“Sora?”

“More,” Sora moaned brokenly, almost sobbed, and fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing Riku had ever heard. He paused, his left hand tightening against Sora’s quivering thigh. Almost as an afterthought, he looked down at himself and realised that he was harder than he’d ever been, precum glistening at the tip. But that wasn’t really important right now. Sora came first — literally, hopefully.

Sora moaned again, his hips jerking, and Riku didn’t waste any more time, grabbing for the lube again and applying some more, then sliding back in with two fingers. It was a bit of a stretch, as it was even _tighter_ and _hotter_ this time, but then Sora arched his back again, steadily pressing back down against Riku, and his fingers slid in easily.

“Riku, I want… P-please, I need…” Sora’s voice was barely recognisable, all breath and no tone, and he was trembling all over, his words breaking off into sobs.

Riku stroked a little faster, listening to Sora’s gasps and little whines and the wet, sloppy sounds of his fingers. Through his hazy thoughts, he recalled the book’s paragraph about the _prostate_ , and slowly, he slid in deeper, as deep as he could reach. He curled his fingers again, prodding a little and… _there_. He felt it, a tiny bump, and if the feel of it wasn’t enough proof that he’d found it, Sora’s reaction definitely was.

Sora’s hips jerked down, his back arching even farther and he cried out mindlessly.

Riku almost came at the sight, the sounds, so _close_ suddenly himself, and holy shit. He looked up, at Sora’s fluttering eyelids, his splotchy red cheeks, the way he was _gripping_ the pillow as if it was the only thing anchoring him.

“Again _, right there_ , Riku, _ahhh_ —”

Riku kept rubbing at the spot, the velvet-slick insides, massaging slowly, and Sora squirmed more and more, his hips lifting and then pressing down against Riku’s fingers in little circles, uneven, without any rhythm. He clenched around Riku uncontrollably, whining, panting breathlessly. 

And, Riku thought, if Sora was like this with just his _fingers_ , what would it be like if Riku — maybe some other time — would get to actually be inside him _for real_ … That tight heat around his cock, the slippery slide with lube, the way Sora would clench around _him_ then.

Riku couldn’t stop his own moan this time.

Would Sora like that just as much? He definitely really liked _this_. Riku felt weirdly proud as he pressed back in, slowly twisting his wrist, now scissoring his fingers a little.

“Ri—” Another shiver, another drawn-out mewl. “Riku— Please, I—”

Riku forced himself to still his hand, giving Sora a moment to catch his breath. Dragging his gaze down, he looked away from Sora’s blissed-out face towards where he was steadily leaking precum against his stomach, his hips rocking down to meet Riku’s hand in a shaky stutter.

“Sora…” Riku started to say but lost whatever words he had meant to come out.

“Touch—ah—” Sora’s hips jerked again. “Touch me, _please_ ,” Sora managed to gasp out.

Riku would do even better than that. He bent his back, scooting down on the bed a little, savouring the light pressure against his groin. Then, he smoothed his free hand from Sora’s thigh to the base of his dick and in one smooth movement, closed his lips around the head.

He was prepared for the way Sora’s hips flew up, the heady scent of arousal in his nostrils, the bitter, slightly salty taste, the throbbing sensation in his mouth. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever experienced. Sora was _really_ close; Riku could tell from the sounds he was making and the movements he couldn’t control, hips jerking up and then pushing back down. Riku moved his fingers again, settling into a rhythm with his tongue and his hands and Sora… 

Sora _loved_ it. 

His hands slid into Riku’s hair, tight and just the right side of painful. There was a string of high-pitched _ah_ and _more_ and _yes_ and _Riku_ , and at this rate, Riku definitely _was_ going to come from just listening to him. He briefly considered shifting so he could get some relief by rubbing against the mattress, but no— He wanted to do this for _Sora_.

It didn’t take much longer. Sora’s breathless moans rose higher still, and he was gasping, trying to form words, but Riku didn’t let him. His fingers thrust hard and fast, his tongue pressing underneath the head of Sora’s cock simultaneously, and then Sora’s hips snapped up a final time, thighs tightening around Riku’s waist, every muscle taut. He clenched around Riku’s fingers almost painfully, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered but Sora’s intense moan that Riku felt deep within him, piercing him along with the way Sora’s dick twitched and swelled in his mouth, his release hot and fast and _perfect_.

So perfect, in fact, that Riku felt his _own_ orgasm — hard, fast and strangely unexpected — rush up into him without a single touch, his body shuddering with it. 

He moaned around Sora. He wanted to take his left hand to wrap around himself, but also he didn’t want to let go of Sora. It didn’t really matter though, because he felt his orgasm all over his body, tingles and heat and everything so _good_. 

It was made even better by how he had to force himself to keep his muscles slack, relaxing his mouth to let Sora ride out the waves of his release. A pull and push between Sora’s release and his own until the pleasure of the two mingled and he couldn’t tell which was which anymore. Sora’s hands clutched tightly in Riku’s hair as Riku’s fingers kept twisting and stroking weakly until Sora’s hips stilled, and he whined, over-stimulated.

With a wet popping sound, Riku slid his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets because no way was he moving for a tissue now. The sheets were ruined anyway. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before crawling up the bed so he could wrap his arms around Sora.

Sora’s eyes blinked back open, and if Riku thought he’d been glowing before, that was nothing compared to how he was positively _radiant_ now, even with the sun almost fully gone. Sated and completely relaxed, his mouth opened, but no words came out. Riku gathered him close, unable to speak as well, and Sora used the last of his strength to bury himself against Riku’s side. With a sigh, Riku buried his face in Sora’s sweaty hair, inhaling deeply as he curled himself all around him.

“That was amazing, Riku…” Sora leaned into Riku’s side, hands sneaking around Riku’s waist as Riku trembled with an aftershock.

“ _God_ , Sora, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever—”

“What about you?”

“Oh.” Riku paused. “I, uhm…” 

Sora pulled back to look at him, and they were probably matching sets of flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. Sora’s voice was an awed whisper when he said, “Really?”

Riku nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips. The next thing he knew, though, Sora was kissing him despite the aftertaste in Riku’s mouth — Sora never cared about that. The kiss was sluggish and a little uncoordinated, but full of earnest affection, and Riku felt himself relax into it.

“I didn’t even know that was _possible_ ,” Sora said as he drew back, and now he was _smirking_ , sated and lazy, and oh, Riku would be embarrassed if he didn’t feel so damn _satisfied_ too.

“Me neither. Guess you just turn me on that much.” Riku was proud of himself for his voice coming out so steadily.

Sora snuggled up to him again, running his fingers through Riku’s hair in soft, soothing movements until Riku felt himself drifting off. Vaguely he was aware of Sora rolling them over to slide underneath the sheets. Dry warmth engulfed him, then pressed against him when Sora snuggled closer again.

“‘S hot, that you came like that,” Sora whispered, breath hot and damp against Riku’s collarbone.

“You’re hot,” Riku muttered back, floating on that cloud right between sleep and wakefulness.

“Not as hot as you.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Who’s bossy now?” Sora replied, but his voice was drowsy and soft.

Either way, the answer would have to wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
